


Plan B

by littledemon66



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Date gone wrong, M/M, Valentine's Day, but they made it even better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: Angel and Alastor have been happily married for 5 years. They wanted to make this Valentine's Day special, but their date goes wrong.Fortunately, they make the best out of what they got.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlastingPetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/gifts).



> This was totally rushed at the very end, so I hope it isn't too bad.
> 
> Written for the Radiodust server Valentine's event. Hope you enjoy this, Floofy!

“You made sure those reservations are still set, right?” Angel asked Alastor, washing the dishes with four of his arms.

“I checked multiple times,  _ mon ange _ . The reservations are all set. Your pig will be staying with Husk while we are gone.” Alastor replied, flipping through his newspaper.

“I dunno if I trust him with Fat Nuggets. What if he gives him alcohol!?” Angel fretted. “I’ve seen him tryna sneak him some before!”

“He was joking, dear. He only ever does that when you’re watching.” Alastor turned the page. “He’ll watch over your pig while we’re gone.”

“If we come back and I see Husk eatin’ bacon, I’m sendin’ him ta double hell,” Angel muttered under his breath.

“Yes yes, I’ll tell him you said that. Finish the dishes now,  _ cher _ .” Alastor looked up at his husband dryly.

“ _ Finish the dishes now, cher. _ ” Angel mocked, scrubbing harder in faux annoyance. “You’re real lucky I love you.”

“I love you too. That’s why I married you after all.” Alastor said without thinking. “We leave in three hours so make sure you’re ready by then.”

They had been married for about five years and Alastor had been much more open about his feelings compared to when he first met Angel. Angel still worked for Valentino because it was something that he enjoyed. They dated for a few years until Angel had popped the question with an offhanded comment. Apparently, “maybe we should get hitched” wasn’t an actual proposal, but Alastor had agreed anyway.

In the early days of their relationship, neither of them cared for Valentine’s Day, but after their relationship started to get serious, they indulged in the holiday. They bought each other chocolates and other little gifts.

Last week, Alastor had booked a reservation at a nice Italian-French restaurant for them to have dinner at. When he had asked Charlie for a good recommendation, she enthusiastically claimed that this was the perfect place for them. He wasn’t sure where the princess of Hell and her girlfriend were going for their Valentine’s Day, but they had said that they would be gone the whole day. All the employees of the hotel were given the day off.

The only people left at the hotel were Husk and Niffty, who had absolutely no plans for the day. They were both resigned to staying at the hotel to oversee the residents to make sure no one was doing anything they weren’t supposed to be doing.

For now, though, Alastor was content in his kitchen, reading the newspaper and listening to his husband wash the dishes. He flipped through the pages as he listened to the faint humming of a song that was far too modern for him to know.

~~~~~

“What do you mean  _ someone took our reservation? _ ” Alastor demanded. He and Angel were in the restaurant, but the hostess denied them.

“As I said, sir…” the hostess gritted her teeth. “The King and Queen of Hell came in and demanded your reservation.”

“And you just gave it to them?” Angel yelled. The hostess looked a little scared from getting ganged up on by the Radio Demon and the number one pornstar of Hell, but she held her ground.

“I’d rather make you two mad than the king and queen.” the hostess said dryly. “So I like to think I’m justified.”

“We made that reservation! You can’t just give it away!” Angel’s hand reached back to, likely trying to get his gun. Alastor placed a hand on his husband’s, stopping him from making any bad decisions.

Angel looked at Alastor fondly. He grinned softly, making Alastor roll his eyes. The only time he ever did this was when he wanted something.

“What is it?” Alastor whispered. Angel’s grin widened.

“Lemme shoot her,” Angel whispered back. “Just once. She’ll regenerate, I promise. Just one shot.”

Alastor glared up at his trigger-happy husband. He groaned internally, keeping his smile on his face.

“You will not shoot her, dear. Take your hand away from where the gun is or I  _ will _ eat your organs in your sleep.” Alastor threatened quietly.

“You wouldn’t~” Angel cooed. The hostess looked at them with open disgust.

“If you  _ homos _ are done, you can leave or wait for a table to free up.” the hostess snarled.

Angel glared at her, while Alastor fought the urge to rip her to shreds. He just told Angel not to hurt her and it would look terrible if he did something.

“We can find much better arrangements, I’m sure,” Alastor said stiffly, turning to Angel. “Let’s go, Angel.”

Before the spider demon could say anything, Alastor grabbed him by the arm and all but dragged him out. He was going to have a very long talk with Lucifer tomorrow, Alastor thought to himself. He had told the king of Hell about the dinner date a few days prior, and apparently, Lucifer thought it was a good idea to steal it.

“Ah, c’mon Al. You shoulda let me at least deck her in the face! She was bein’ a lil bitch!” Angel complained. After they were outside of the restaurant, Alastor let go of Angel’s arm.

“Had I known that Lucifer would have taken my reservation, I wouldn’t have told him about the plan.” Alastor shook his head, smile dropping slightly. “I apologize, Angel.”

“Nothin’ to worry ‘bout!” Angel said enthusiastically. At Alastor’s confused expression, Angel continued speaking. “Home cooked meals are better anyway.”

“Home cooked?” Alastor pondered the thought. Cajun and Italian food were a mix of spices and ingredients. “Let’s go back to the hotel, dear. Let’s not let this bother us!”

“Attaboy! This place is way too stuffy anyway. I ain’t gotta dress up at home.” Angel linked two of his left arms around Alastor’s right arm. They walked back to the hotel, arms linked the entire way.

~~~~~

The married couple sat at their table, finishing up what they had cooked up for the night. They had worked together to make a mix of Cajun and Italian food, which they absolutely loved. Smelling the delicious scents, Husk and Niffty eventually drifted into the kitchen as well. The four of them enjoyed their dinner, leaving leftovers for Charlie and Vaggie for whenever they returned.

Now, Angel and Alastor were cuddled up in bed, Fat Nuggets oinking happily in between them.

“Today went real well.” Angel said, petting his pig. “Even though Lucifer stole our reservations.”

“You think so?” Alastor asked, bemused. “I thought you were excited for the reservation.”

“Well, yeah. I was. But cookin’ dinner at home was really fun. And I got to spend time with you and that’s all that really matters.” Angel smiled bashfully.

“Is that so?” Alastor laughed softly. “You act as if I never spend time with you.”

“I know, but this was kinda special. And not just ‘cuz it’s Valentine’s Day.” Angel sighed. “I had a real good time today. Thanks.”

“And thank  _ you _ for not shooting that hostess. She seems like she would make a wonderful meal another day.” Alastor quipped.

“Izzat why I wasn’t ‘llowed to shoot her?” Angel crossed his arms. “Kinda rude.”

“I love you.” Alastor blurted out, accidentally. Where had that come from? Well, it was the truth, but why did he say it? Angel blinked a few times, processing what the deer demon had just said.

“I love you too.” Angel responded, lacing his fingers through Alastor’s. They both had a genuine smile on their faces, not like the fake, forced ones they wore throughout the day for the general public. These smiles were smiles only the other was allowed to see. And they were happy. Happily married, and happily satisfied.

Yes, it was definitely a good Valentine’s Day.


End file.
